We're only humans
by RachelGarfield12
Summary: She woke up tied, and blindfolded, and she ever wonder if someone will save her or not. Ratings may be changed, Riva/Mika
1. Chapter 1

She's terrified, at first she thought it was a prank, being blindfolded and her limbs tied to the thick chair she is sitting upon, her mouth is gagged, her wrists are starting to burn because of the tightness of the rope, she tried to pull and tug on her bindings, but to no avail.

One thing for sure is, she doesn't know where she is, who's her captor is, what time or what even day it is. What she remember is having dinner with Corporal Levi and her friends, after that they decided to hit the hay, she slept isolated from them.

How she was kidnapped is the thing she has no information about, she is a light sleeper, and how can't be she awaken if the captor opened the door to her room or open any window on her room, she closed the window and locked the door, that's what she also know.

She gave up tugging at the bindings that were biting at the skin of her wrists, she tried jerking her head sideways to get rid of the blindfold in her eyes, the fabric is thick and dark, she can't see anything, even through its thread.

Her mind is being fogged by fear and panic, she felt so hopeless, it's like she was a trapped prey with no escape, facing a predator with its teeth baring like daggers. But her mind discarded that thought as she heard footsteps, she decided to feign asleep, hanging her head limply, letting her shoulders relax and calming and slowing her breath.

She surmised her captors and she is on a dungeon, for she heard the footstep echoes, and the heavy, sturdy door as she heard it opened. She heard a pair of footsteps coming closer each second.

A rough pair of fingers made it's way to her chin, which she almost yelped in surprise, she felt her captor rise her chin and tilt her head sideways, as if examining her.

"Mikasa Ackerman, top student at the graduated of 104th Training Corps, recorded of killing eight titans on solo and killed one with team, last of the endangered human race called Asian, am I correct?" A deep voiced man said, "Yeah, also in the squad of Corporal Levi." Said of a girl. The man let go of her chin and Mikasa carelessly let her head back fall limply.

"Remove her blindfold and gag, I need to ask her some questions if she awakens." The man said, faint footsteps were closing in around her, as she felt the knots of the blindfold slowly unlace, the same also to her gag. "Let's go." She heard the groan of the door as they closed it, after a few seconds, she heard the lock of the knob.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you for all the reviews, I didn't knew someone would like it.

Guest: Hey thank you for the review! Yeah, sorry if the first chapter was short, but please, enjoy the update!

Lipus: Thanks for the review also! As in really! I didn't know that I'll have reviews for my first story, but thank you for reading it! Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

She opened her eyes and welcomed the sight of the moss stone walls, torch hanging on corners, in her side was a humongous glass that reflected her figure; a mirror. On front of her was that door, it looks heavy and made of metal, also looks thick, no wonder it squeaks when opened.

It feels moist, and she shivered as a cold whisper of wind hit her bare neck. Deciding to make a plan to destroy her bindings, and worry about her scarf later, she checked if she can break the thick rope with her strength. She struggles to remove the binding, desperate to get rid of the thick rope biting to her wrist. Her arms are tied behind the chair, making it harder for her.

Testing her flexibility, she slowly raises her arms, her arms were in level to her neck right now, and she tugged upwards harshly, but just brought pain to her scapula. Hissing, she brought her arms down. She glanced at her legs, tied in the sturdy chair, although the ropes were thicker and looks like it was daring her to unlace it.

As she stood up, and realized that, even too, her midsection is wrapped around the chair, lightly. She trails her eyes to find the knot to the bindings to her chest and surmised that the knot is at the back, she tries to find the knot in her back, after a moment of searching, felt it and easily unlaced the bindings.

The rope fell limply around the feet of the chair, and she stood up, glaring at the rope that tied her legs to the chair, and (tries) to glare at the rope that tied her arms behind her.

'How in the world do I do this?' She frantically screamed at her mind.

Her eyes scanned the room and glanced at the mirror, she quietly hops around the room to reach the mirror, jumping in her tip toes to avoid banging the feet of the chair to the floor, preventing to alert her captors.

'If I can just destroy this mirror, and grab a shard of this.'

She took a deep breath and with inhuman strength, she struck her forehead against the glass. Not caring if she alerted her captors, she will just need to escape the bindings and battle her captors anyways.

As she opened her eyes, behind the mirror, her squad mates stare right at her.

"Heichou? Eren? What're you guys doing here?" She said as she lowers herself to grab a shard behind her with difficulty, for there is a chair behind her, it took her a moment to grab one, once she grasped it carefully, she started to grind it against her bindings.

"Isn't obvious brat? We're captured as well, although they made you stand out there in the room, funny you could hop like a rabbit." Levi said as he, too struggles in the bindings.

Mikasa felt the rope release her arms and fell limply at the sea of shards. She shook her hands and felt the blood flow into her arms, she sat down at the chair and unlace the rope that tied her legs, she stood up once the rope is laying with the previous ropes she removed, and happily kicked the chair away from her and jumped inside the once-hidden room.

She started to unlace Levi's binding, no need for the gag and blindfold, he already took care of it. As she is cutting the rope down, a splinter of glass broke her skin and the blood flowed carelessly. She ignored the searing pain and pulled of the broken rope of his limbs.

He stood up and held his wrist, and easily pulled of the other bindings in his lower legs. "Let's free them and let's go."

* * *

Mikasa woke up and lazily blinked her eyes, getting rid of the fogginess. She stared at the thick metal door, and still felt the bindings on her limbs and midsection, she sighed, disappointed. Here she thought her brain will give her relief, but just increased her fear.

'Stupid dream, making me hope.'

She heard footsteps, and she was too late to feign asleep, as the man and the girl stood there.

"Ah you're awake, Ackerman. No need to worry, for you are in a safe place." The man said, he looks menacingly to Mikasa, her heart is pounding with this bizarre fear clouding her senses.


	3. Chapter 3

(Man's P.O.V)

"Ackerman, said to be worth a hundred soldiers, inhuman strength, rumored to level the power and skills of Rivaille." The man said, fingers on chin. He stared at her, examined the scar on her right cheek.

He caressed it with his thumb. Mikasa flinched harshly away from him, glaring daggers at the man.

"The reports said that Yeager attempted to hit you thrice, correct?"

"Yes. . . What do you want from me? Where am I?" She said deleterious as possible, the man, unfazed by the intimidation of the soldier. "Where you are, you ask? You're on a dungeon obviously." Deciding to infuriate the soldier, he grinned.

"Sir! We're requested to aid at the lobby, gun fires were heard. "Is that so? Well, Mikasa, wait for me, m'kay? "He said, grinning again, Mikasa snickered.

Mikasa stared at the man's back as they disappeared at the other side of the door, she sighed, staring lifelessly at the stone floor, she groaned, feeling helplessly.

[-o-]

(Levi's P.O.V)

(Three days ago)

"Oi, Ackerman, you loop towards the target a little faster, then you angle your hips slightly higher then swirl." Rivaille said, staring at the wooden titans, examining the deeply, clean cuts on the rubber neck.

"Can't I take a break? I've been doing this for the past hour." His eyes met a pair of infuriated grey ones. It's true, she has been doing it for the past hour, commanding her minute by minute, which she followed effortlessly, there was something about her movements that intrigued him, the rumors were correct, her prowess did match his, although almost. He'll train her; he'll mold her to be a stronger soldier than him.

He just wishes that this girl, growing into a fine lady, that she doesn't disappear, for the sake of humanity, _for the sake of my sanity._

He didn't know when it started, but during the time he was beating Eren, he looked at those fiery eyes, they were so alive, it was shining with intense rage, an uncontrollable rage which intrigued him. She has creamy skin that no one else had; no one can match the smoothness of her skin; like silk. Her hair as black as night, that shines gracefully when the sunlight casts a light on it. Her eyes, that its color so dull that he found it hard to keep his eyes away from it, every time he stares at her in a distance. Also, her naturally cherry lips, no cosmetics was applied to it, it looks so soft that he wonders what it feels like to kiss her-

 _. She's just a subordinate, a superior can't think like this of his subordinate._

Shaking his thoughts, he stared at her, sweaty from doing all his commands under the searing heat of the sun, her button-down clinging to her, damp with sweat, soft pants was heard.

"Fine, we'll stop for now, and continue for tomorrow, and will you freaking take that damn scarf out of your neck? You're asking for a heat stroke if you keep wearing it."

"It's not a damn scarf, Heichou." She said, glaring at him.

Ah, another thing that intrigued him, her irritable disrespect towards him, not lots of subordinate can handle his glare, no one can muster the strength to ask him of something, no one but her, yes of course Erwin and Hanji also but, Mikasa is a very, _very_ intriguing person. Inhuman strength, flawless skills to the 3DMG, sharp reflexes, smart, although not as the blonde brat, but enough, although she can learn to be if she wishes so, has an unbelievable knowledge towards gardening and vegetation, knows every bit of plants she sees, his squad relies to her every time they camp on the woods to adapt to the environment.

Nonetheless, he followed her towards the cafeteria; it's getting dark, the sun peeking over the summit of the walls. Different kinds of hue scattered over the horizon, making the day serene, he walked a little faster smelling a good dinner.

[-x-]

"All of you will clean the damn stables and no shit must be seen got it? Except for Ackerman, who will train along with me-" He received numerous nods, "- okay, dismissed!" Everyone stood up; bringing their plates and utensils, Eren and Armin offered to wash the dishes, while Connie and Sasha cleaned up the table. Jean swept up the floor, Mikasa was about to do a little of laundry when Rivaille interrupted her, "Ackerman, I'm not stupid as a kid, training you that kind of technique deals of pulling some muscles, having muscle cramps or whatever, so take a god damn rest."

He heard her grumble incoherent words before following his strict commands, he stares as she went up the stairs, heading for her own room, he heard the closing of the door and he stood up, and did the laundry that night.

[-x-]

He woke up, and felt the stiff bones, he stood up from the chair, which he accidentally slept on, and arched his spine, hearing his bones pop, rolling his shoulders and moving his neck side to side. He took his cravat and looped it around his neck and angled it correctly.

The sunlight appeared on the hallway of the cabin, he walked softly to avoid waking his squad, he walked down the stairs, which squeaked in protests, and he stared at the main door opened widely, and staring at the familiar crimson scarf of Mikasa.

Running upstairs again, he saw those picklock equipments, and barge the door open, and he just stared at the empty bed.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Heichou? What's happening? Why're you at Mikasa's room?" Eren asked curiously, suspicion hidden in his eyes but he can still see it.

"Well, Eren, you being the most goddamn oblivious, your sister is missing."

[-v-]

Thank you for reading the latest chapter! Sorry for not updating the last few weeks, exams came and I was chosen for declamation, please give me tips for declamation T^T

It's my first time, feel free to PM me ^-^

Oh few notes:

[-o-] : means a story from the past, whether be it a week or year.

[-x-] : continuation of the past, to know if time skipped on the past story that is being told

[-v-] : the ending of the story.

Thank you readers! Please review! I highly appreciate it, whether it may be negative or positive. I like to know your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4

(Armin P.O.V)

"Damn it! Search for any clues!" Levi roared at us, ever since he said that Mikasa went missing, he was infuriated, confusion was shared among us, never was he ever like this. His usually calm, glaring-like face turned into a grumpier glaring-like, don't judge me, it's true, but he's scarier as hell. We also notice the change on him; he ignored the stain on the cloth table, the unwashed dishes. ("Shit we're dead! Sasha if you weren't such a distraction, I could've finish the plates!")

Eren's been quiet the whole time, his face unreadable, he looked so serious, he looks grumpy like Levi also, his movements move with purpose; searching for clues, he only rested when necessary. At the end, we only have a clue of pick lock equipment and her scarf, that is unbelievably smells like jasmine; I thought she never washed it, don't blame me once again, she always wears it.

We've searched the cabin like searching a needle that fell on the hay, but in the end, nothing, and it was already noon and we only had the said clues, Eren's wearing the scarf, and I've got to admit, he looks cute, I just wonder if I wrap it around their necks. "Heichou! There's nothing, I think it's best to look for her right now." I said, I've been worrying, I know she's capable of defending herself, but she's not capable of what's going to happen to her.

"Gather at the horses outside! Strap your gears we're going to find her." Levi said, we hurriedly did the task, with a little complaint because of the tangles here and there; we did it so fast that we were out less than a minute, Levi is there, already with his gear, his black horse beside him, his horse is a little taller though. . .

"Before we leave, is there someone who placed a grudge against her?" Levi said, staring at me and Eren. His stare is deadly, even it was always deadly, but there is a menacing thing that I feel, feeling a little fear, I tilted my chin up and said, "No, sir."

"But,-" Eren said, his eyes darkening after he said the beginning of his statement, "She is the last of her race, her white skin stands out against us, her family is being targeted by the slave traders. . ." He looks so disturbed that I understand, he said what happened when me and Mikasa first met.

"Maybe she was kidnapped by those?" Connie offered, and we were stricken with shock as Eren glared with all of his might against Connie's hazel eyes, his fist clenching, he looked as if he's about to slaughter Connie here and now. "Cut the crap Yeager, let's go and find your sister, and take that damn scarf off, you're asking for a heatstroke, it'll also be a nuisance to killing titans."

"It's not a damn scarf, Heichou, and it'll never be a _nuisance_." He emphasised the last word, and for once didn't care about killing titans, Levi's glare intensified just a little more and I think he'll burn someone with that glare if it hardened more, I'm already feeling a shudder through my spine.

"You're just the same with that brat, saying the same line." He said, and hopped to his horse, we followed and tugged at our reins, we rode out of the cabin, away from the familiar roads and entered foreign ways, but we were able to adapt to it, knowing its structure and living organisms.

* * *

"I think that the Military Police has something to do with it?" I offered in the middle of travelling, Jean and the others look at me incredulously, while Levi just stared at me, we've been traveling for almost an hour and we passed by a town earlier, our cabin that was somewhere near at the outskirts of a town in the southern Wall Rose, seemed really miles away, we're somewhere near eastern of the wall.

"I mean, look at this pick locks, aren't the MP's are the one who's just allowed to carry items such as this, I mean these aren't opulent or unique or so, but look, the symbol of their faction is here, at the bottom of this pick." I said, pointing to the tool I'm holding with the nod of my head, my other hand at the horse's mare to maintain balance. "Why did you just say that now? We are very far from civilization ." Gulping the lump forming at my throat, I replied with a little hint of fear, "I just noticed it now, Sir!"

"Fine, new objective, head to the MP Headquarters." He changed the direction, with some annoyed and tired sigh from each other's, we followed him. The horses look a little tired, but still fairing. Sighing, I can only wonder what happened to Mikasa, I hope she's safe and already escaping, for a lady like her, she had an inhumane strength for such a figure like her. Sixty-three kilograms packed with muscles.

 _Mikasa, please be safe._

* * *

 _(Man's P.O.V)_

 _"_ Sir! The Special Ops Squad are spotted! Including all the wanted soldiers!"

Tch. They sure are smart and sharp.

"Alert Rook and Amber downstairs! Hurry! We don't have all the-" The wooden door opened with a blaring thud, what comes to view is the black horse of the infamous Levi, among the other members of his squad. Deadly glares etched on their faces, I grabbed my rifle and aimed at them but they were too fast that Levi already kicked it of my grasp. Grabbing my collar harshly and tossed me in the wall like a ragdoll. The rookie already left to alert Rook and Amber.

Members of this illegal MP Headquarters, just a name to hide our hideous plan. Came out like swarming bees and fired at them, smiling to them, waiting for their bodies to be covered by gunshots and blood. With the girl and cash, ah, we're lucky. The trigger pressed, the blaring gunshots, I closed my eyes to avoid seeing such a show, and waited to open my eyes for a glorious victory.

No blood, no body of them, no dead horses, only corpses of my team members. Shock fogged my face and I shook with fear. Levi was holding the rifle, his members's gear hooks' at my men's body, straight to the heart.

"W-what do you want?" I manage to say.

"The girl, where is she?" Levi said, menacingly, his vicious glare sending shivering fear in my spine. I gulped, I have two choices give up the girl to continue this damned life of mine or, feign innocence.

"I don't know what're you talkin' 'bout." An (un)expected hard knuckles came crashing on his cheek, tooth came flying out along with some blood, mandible hurts like hell and thrown harshly on the ground, because of the impact. Spitting up the piling blood on my mouth, and wiped it with my sleeves, blood staining thread, but I don't care about hygiene. That guy is.

He stabbed his foot on my midsection making me curl on pain, damn him!

"Where, is the girl? This is your last warning." He stepped harder, he grabbed the rifle and aimed it at me, but beside him, the darkened hallway came Rook and Amber running, Rook's gun aimed towards Levi's back ready to shoot.

"Bye bye, Levi." With a smirk of mine, and his shocked pair of eyes,

 **Bang.**

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the long update, but thank you for the reviews! Please review and what is your thoughts about this story, thank you for all the readers there!


	5. Chapter 5

(Mikasa's P.O.V)

 **Bang!**

My head shot towards the ceiling above me, leaking unknown fluids down the filthy floors. What was that gunshots? I once again helplessly try to struggle around my binds, hoping that if I just tug once more it'll untie, but that was only my mind imagining, reality always win than expectations, I let the fear once again come to my senses. I'm desperate to break free out of these binds, I need to see where I am, I scour for daylight, not just some fire-fueled torches, their flame dancing along the coldly breeze, the bricked wall filled with moss and cracks, water creaking, I can't stand all of it. I desire for freedom. My senses are heightening and the power awoke inside me, I feel my body race with adrenaline, my fear gone, only a furious desire of freeing myself. My heart beats faster than my normal pace, my mind focusing, and my muscles tensing, I struggle helplessly with blinding rage, shook the tight rope. I see no progress and that angered me more, I'm losing myself to this blinding rage that is slowly consuming me. The state I am now, away from Eren and the others, no freedom, kidnapped for some hideous plan.

 _ **Just like when you were a kid. Trapped inside the unforgettable cabin where such tragedy happened. Mom lays a pool of her own blood, the center of her neck and shoulder opened widely and deeply. Dad just stare lifelessly on the floor, his midsection stabbed deeply, organs dead. Me? Stared dumbly at them, not knowing what to do.**_

 _ **Not knowing what to do**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _What to do_**

 ** _..._**

With those memories coming up in this situation, I just let the blinding rage consume me, my arms, tied in the stiles of the chair, desperately tried to break the rope by squeezing them hard together, the hard fiber of the rope hurting my wrists,and started to bleed, it didn't stop me though, I scour for vengeance, with a tug so hard, streams of blood staining the fiber, and my legs kept jerking the rope tied to them, the stiles broke. With a battle cry pitched so high that I never knew I had, punched the foot of the chair, with such impact of it, broke and gravity took its work, I fell face-first in the filthy floor, making me grimace, the adrenaline still high,I looked at the blood-stained ropes and the broken stile tied to my hand, my leg also tied to the feet of the chair. I let my mandible do some exercise, biting hard against the stubborn rope fiber, my canine teeth sinking to it and pulling harsh that my gums started to hurt, I never gave up though.

 **Bang!**

The sound once again from upstairs refueled my adrenaline, surging through my body so much. The fiber was being loose, I kept biting at it like a rabid dog. My teeth hurts like hell, but more for my gums, I really don't care about that anymore, I'm focusing on achieving my goal and breath that fresh air, ride with my friends once again. But the fiber only loosed a little and didn't budge more. Angry with myself for this helpless situations I gave an irritated growl and tried so helplessly untying these binds. I need to see my friends, see that freedom I long desired for!

My breath ragged, muscles sore, my mind working so much it freaking hurts, wrist bleeding like streams that flow endlessly, gum bleeding, sore jaw. Suddenly I stopped all what I'm doing, I carefully laid back down at the filthy floor, watching the ceiling, my eyes lost its shine, the adrenaline wore off, and I'm laying with blood pooling in the fiber in my arms, just staring so helplessly, I'm giving u-

 _ **"Fight! If you win, you live! If you lose, you die! If you don't fight, you can't win!"**_

Tears welled up in my eyes, how many times I've been hearing that when I'm about to give up. My heart aches, I think I can't see you anymore Eren, this is just like the continuation of that day, but I don't want to lose you, I don't want to miss those encouraging smile, his rare eye color, turquoise. His brunette hair that sways gently on the breeze. I think I can't go sightseeing with you and Armin once you guys annihilate the Titans. I just want to see the outside world, to continue my race, to garden with mom and hunt with dad, to lay beside you in the bed every time I had a nightmare, to enjoy Armin's smooth voice when ever he read us about the Outside World.

 _You want that, right? Why just give up? This is just an obstacle; a challenge for you to overcome to reach your destinations, trials give you experience, once you have experience your capability, knew your flaws, turn that flaws into strengths and you should achieve, you meet success, failure is a trial, a challenge, you have to overcome it, you have to._

Getting up with renewed hope, refueled adrenaline, I have to look forward to, I still have to see them and see the outside walls, my waist still tied to the spine of the chair, this is a challenge, a challenge to me that I must overcome, I tried to get up by rolling to my front then getting up to my knees, sitting on my legs, a sharp thing poked me and I jerked away from my boot and stared at something shining, pointed. My hopes are getting up, and have to thank Levi for always reminding me to always have a weapon in case of emergency. I tried to reach it with my hands, a little hard for the spine of the chair prevents free movements of my shoulder blades, but I was able to grab the pointed knife, but pricking myself with it, I grabbed it and carefully slid it beneath my other arm, and sliced, the rope fell in front of me and stared at my bleeding, but free hand, switching the knife's place and sliced the bind arm, and ropes took place in the floor, doing the same with my waist and legs.

My problem though, is the heavy door that is locked from the outside, staring at me, like it was laughing at me that I didn't took notice that part of my escape plan, I heard fast footsteps echoing in the hallway, too many for the guy and the woman a while ago, I gripped the handle of the knife, assumed a fighting situation, and waited for the man's attack.

The door creaked open and with a battle cry I leap like a feline to its pray, this time, I come as a hunter, canine teeth showing like daggers, murderous glint in my eyes, fur enlarged I attack with my ferocious might. The door opened to revealed some rookies of the members holding what seems to be some cuffs, and that angered me, they had the looks of surprise and I banged my forehead with the one who opened the door making him cry out in pain and stumble back, the other rookie rushed up to me, their hands aiming at me, fingers spread apart widely, they were around six, brawny, some are thin, but I know that I can do this, I grabbed the first pair of arms and threw the figure above me, sending him inside the room. The second pair of arms, I broke the wrist and sent him tumbling and I kicked him for a good measure.

The third bulky figure yanked my hair, and I went along with gravity, sliding my legs between him, elbowing his filthy hand around my hair and sent a fist aimed for his nose, an impact, a yell, a crunch, thud and rivers of blood streamed in his nose, satisfying. The fourth, warned me with a loaded rifle, the remaining has their knife, pointed at me, the one I headbutted, the one holding the rifle told me to get on my knees. I dashed around the rifled man grabbing the nozzle, pushing it out of my way and sending a mighty blow to his weak abdomen, making him choke up and release the rifle, grabbing the rifle and putting distance around them, I threatened them with the rifle.

"Knives down, now, I won't hesitate, I'll just be charged by the silly MP that we thought our plans are hideous, this, is a self -defense." I told them with a deadly tone, one by one they threw their knives by my feet and I ushered them to go in, their teeth are baring in frustration, thinking of a plan to bind me, but I won't let that happen, I turned off the safety, and that was my last warning, and at last they went in, the heavy metal closed with a groan and I locked it, satisfied by my work.

I grabbed the knives and placed one on my other free boot, the other remaining, I tied it on the nozzle of the rifle, by means of some few ropes that hugged my leg. The hallway is only a one way, much filthy and more smelly. Wait, I'm hearing something, -screams, wait the gunshots awhile ago! I ran ignoring the protesting leg and ran for the stairs, I decided to open or not the door, am I making a good decision? Maybe they're all enemies what if they kill m-

"Eren! Hurry!" I opened the door and drank the scene the man was pointing the gun towards them, a man in the floor shot in the head, the girl pointing a gun at them, I didn't hesitate to shot the girl in the shoulder with the rifle, and that was then that they noticed me. The girl yelled out a pained curse, clutching her wounded shoulder, glaring at me, her gun dropped at the floor with a thud, the man then became angered and rushed at me, my teammates rushing to me, I wasn't really in a good distance when I shot the girl, and I'm lethargic, and my vision swims as the man came nearer pointed the gun at me, clicked, got rid of the safety, fingers curved in the trigger.

"You useless pile of shit!" Everything went in slow motion, I felt like I could see the bullet come towards me, my teammates dashing towards the man, Levi desperately reaching out to me, are those tears in his eyes? He's a good captain, he can manage the team without me, and besides he'll get relief without my stubbornness, and Eren will not have to complain for my useless scolding and some 'please don't go's'

"Mika-...sa!"

* * *

Is the story too short? I am now putting P.O.V's so not to confuse you, thank you TBR! I saw your account and you read Teen Titans? Broooooo, me too,  
Anyways please review! Please say some incorrect grammars within so it'll be corrected, any ideas what will happen in the next chapter? Guess it! hehehehhe I'm mean, nah kidding, who can guess when is the next update of Chapter 6?


	6. Chapter 6

(Rook's P.O.V)

I saw the useless fat man on the ground with Levi gripping his collar, the man locked eyes to me, preparing my gun, pointed at Levi, "Bye-bye, Levi." I heard him mutter and I took that as my signal, I pressed the trigger. The force of the bullet coming out sent me tumbling a bit, but the bullet didn't hit Rivaille, what I only saw is the man's cadaver lying limp on the ground.

Gritting my teeth, I clicked off the safety and aimed once again for Rivaille, the sound echoed in the dungeon but, he was faster than it, the bullet managed to hit my men's corpse, I was about to shoot Rivaille once again but I noticed that I no longer have ammo in my barrel. His squad saw the window of opportunity and acted, their stance ready to pounce, trigger at the hooks, grips at the handle to hard, their knuckles white.

Rivaille stood cautiously against me, Amber pointing her gun against them, feigning she has bullets, dumb girl! "You there old man, I suppose you have my member with you, mind giving back what is mine?" Rivaille said, his stance was atrocious, his eyes were callous, furious, glinting with an unknown emotion that sent shivers up my spine. I acted, grabbing my emergency bullet near my pocket, while they panicked, I already had the bullet, aiming it at the titan-shifter.

"Eren, _hurry"_ I clicked off the safety, aiming it at the brunette's moving head, trigger at my hand then sh-

"Ah! Shit!" Amber yelled suddenly, her empty weapon dropped with a thud, gripping her right shoulder, her eyes shut with pain, her joint broken and now river of blood began flowing to her clothes and pool around the floor beneath her, her eyes glaring behind me. I noticed the girl behind us, just a few distances away, she looked deathly pale, directing my aim at the girl, I shouted, furiously, "You useless pile of shit!" The gun aimed directly at her collarbone, but she swayed, falling to the ground, I pressed the trigger, and shot her shoulder.

"Mikasa!" Chorused her friends.

"Back off!" I barked, pouncing to the bleeding girl, took her rifle, and aimed it at her head, the tip of the knife, pointing dangerously at her head, I pricked her skin a little sending stream of blood flowing down the side of her forehead. Her wrists are swollen red, the skin already bleeding, her breathing shallow, is this girl even worth it in the end? What choice do I have to make? The fat boss is dead, my men's corpse kissing the floor, Amber injured, both of our guns useless. Do I have to give it up or continue with the plan? Who will know what resolution each choice end to? How do I know if I will regret this or not?

Rivaille's squad are too close for comfort, rage obvious in their eyes, knuckles hard white from clutching the handle, stance ready, muscles tense, teeth baring, eyebrows furrowed. Amber is looking at me desperately, pleading for a plan, my hand is shaking, but not too much to be seen by the enemy. "Rook!" Amber yelled desperately now, her fear obvious to the enemies but, I still got the girl in my arms, the knife biting at her skin, the blood also affecting the razor sharp knife.

"Amber, listen, run as fast as you can, call for back-up, I'll hold them back, wait for my signal." I whispered her, she nodded slightly, in a sudden move, I placed the knife to the girl's throat giving the squad a scare, "Go!" Amber ran in their direction, but didn't attack, the squad panicked making way for her and running out of the door, some of Rivaille's member tailed Amber while the remaining stood uneasily, glaring at me, alert for any sudden movement from me.

* * *

(Amber)

I took running in the roads of the town, some sent me some suspicious glares, others concerned for the bleeding shoulder I am running with, its pain unbearable, gritting my teeth, and just let the pain destroy me from the inside as I run for my team. I saw shadows of people above me looking up, I saw the baldie and the horseface catching up to me with their gear.

"Shit! Don't follow me you freaking shitheads! I'll destroy you and your team!" I yelled desperately, jumping barrels and bumping to people just slows me down, giving them time to catch up, my team's hideout is near, I sprint into full speed I didn't know I obtained and crashed the window, covering my bleeding right shoulder against the fragments of glass that are prickling my skin, fragments attached to my clothes, but thankfully not to my skin, my team yelled in shock, but as soon as they saw me, they dashed to help me up, our medic already removing my hand and cleaning my shoulder with cream and disinfectant, I twitched in pain, my members talking to what happened with me, the plan.

"Rivaille's squad showed up, a rookie informed us, we told the rookie to send his team down to guard the girl, me and Rook rushed up and saw Rivaille gripping the boss' collar, our men's cadaver on the ground, blood pooling around them, Rook intended to shoot Rivaille at the back but he was too fast and instead shot the boss in the head, Rook tried again but shot a cadaver of our men instead. Rook ran out of bullet, me too, so I pretended to have and aimed at them, that was when the girl shot me in the shoulder, that sneaky bi-" I tried to curse it out loud but my team forced me to quiet down and took their stances, there were shadows coming from the roof.

"Ah right, some of them followed me. Ow, please wrap it gently." I said to my team and the medic, the medic tapped my shoulder for good measure and I stood up, dusting off the dust and shards carefully, my team staring at the murmuring shadows. I headed for the carriage and took an ammunition box and took a new gun for I left mine with Rook, checking if the bullet is full at the barrel, okay complete. The shadow left caught my eyes, they took off back for their squad, I signaled my team and we dashed for them, their figures flying above buildings, their gas echoing loudly against the busy streets, I pushed off people within our way, ignoring their shouts and profanities.

They neared the MP Headquarters, and I tried to run faster, my lungs constricting, the unbearable agony in my shoulder, but I need to rescue Rook, ignoring the pain we also neared the HQ and I lunged for the door, noticing they were complete again, I aimed at Rivaille while the rest of my team aimed at each member, I threw the ammunition box to Rook which he caught effortlessly with his free hand, the girl unconscious, the knife kissing her throat.

"Step aside!" I yelled nodding my nozzle to the side, which they followed cautiously, we carefully went to Rook our aim at the squad, stepping over the corpse, the blood staining our boots, once we circled Rook, he carried the girl on his shoulders, his eyes glaring at the squad, he took off dashing, we still aimed our guns at them, the plan must be success, our lives are on the line, but the girl will be worth it in the end. The titan-shifter looked at the door, fist clenching, knuckles hard, all of them are panicking no plan to escape or even save their member, amusing.

"Do you ever think, that you could get her from us, you think you had a chance didn't ya? Well sorry you pathetic fools, it isn't just your day" I barked off, my team laughing in order to put the squad in edge, Rook fired the flare signaling the plan is a success and is now riding away with his horse, the girl being carried by him bridal style, I snorted at the sight.

"What is even your plan with her?!" Infuriated, the boy yelled. His chest heaving, his pupils now tiny as a pin, he looked so feral, so wild.

* * *

(Armin)

What shall we do? The man, Rook is escaping with Mikasa, maybe I can formulate a plan and maybe have us an opportunity.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" I muttered, tenfold of pairs of eyes looked at me, my squad looked at me hopefully, their eyes pleading, mostly Eren. I mustn't ruin this, this is our chance.

"Why are you just taking Mikasa? Can't you see we're also wanted?" I snapped my fingers loudly, they widen their eyes thinking I have something up on my sleeves, they're also starting to panic with my unexpected move, I continued to snap loudly until I caught my horse's attention, he neared the door outside, but no one noticed, I have to abandon my horse, this is a sacrifice to win something, I whistled unexpectedly and my horse came barging in, that took their attention away from us and they aimed their guns at the attacking horse, Levi dashed against the girl's team, slitting up there throats with incredible speed, landing in heaps of pile. Amber saw it and was too late to see Levi dashing for her, her last words were a terrifying high-pitched scream.

"Go!" I yelled at them, my horse already shot and bleeding at the floor, the room was a mess, blood is everywhere, the cadavers starting to smell, but it was all worth it.

They rushed outside and followed Rook, while I stayed on the Headquarters, no one will notice what such event happened here, so I took to investigate to grab some information. I neared the desk of what seems the boss' desks and opened each cabinet, mostly were stacked with quill, ink and stacks of paperwork that belonged to the previous MP living here. The paperwork just contained stuffs about patrolling the streets and some gratitude about the King and some information about criminals that I don't know, I continue to search around the paperwork, hoping to find even just a small clue.

It seemed empty, all of it, I stopped my tracks as I heard sounds below, grabbing a weapon from the corpses, I headed down what seemed like a dungeon, it is only a one way at the end there is this iron door, banging with fist, I pointed the gun at the door with fear, but noticed it was locked outside, deciding to leave this place and head back up, for I cannot stay to the bad odor of the dungeon, they locked Mikasa here? How utterly disgusting they are.

I arrived back and started to search on the pockets of the corpses, they all contained money, illegal drugs, and ammunition. I neared at the last corpse which is the boss, and searched for his pockets, his first pockets contained pictures, the others were money and illegal drugs, then at his breast pocket, I saw a paper, or rather a folded file, and stared at it in shock as I opened it, I lose the grip I had on the paper, and can't ring out the words that kept repeating in my mind.

'Annihilation of Mikasa Ackerman'


	7. Chapter 7

**Uhm, I'm sorry for what you will read ahead, I suck on drama. . .**

(Levi)

"Heichou!," Eren's voice darted out in the field, looking at him with feral eyes, and ignored him, following the direction where we last saw the barely evidence of the flare, we had to thank for Arlert's smart idea of letting us escape, finally nearing the flare, we noticed the deep prints of the horse's hooves heading through the Karanese District.

Tugging the reins harsher, resulting my horse to neigh in irritation, breathing out a curse, and looking back where we left off, seems a distance away now, all buildings already a blur. Seeing my members, they all look on edge, their jaws locked and shoulders squared.

"Look, we all know we're worried of her, but getting your emotions the best of you will just result badly in saving her. Being impulsive leads you to your death, and that is mostly you Yeager, that's why your sister always protect you, and what does she gets in return? Nothing but crap coming out of your mouth." Eren looked infuriated for a moment, his teeth gritting in anger, "She says it's fine. . ." He managed through gritted teeth.

"Yeager, know how to talk to girls, they think different than us, they're more on emotions while we're more on strength, a girl thinks differently, she always says she's fine because breaking in front of you will just result in a disaster. Don't you know how much she will go far just to save your ass, you're blind Yeager, even your friends already know." Ending the conversation, I tugged harder on the reins despite my horse's complaining neigh, but complied, his black mane swaying furiously. A blurred figure was ahead of us, surmising it's the captor and Mikasa, but we need to make sure, we're near at the gate to Karanese and there are patrolling Garisson.

"Braus! Come here, it's time to use your hunting vision skills." Slowing my pace a little for Braus horse to catch up, once she's by my side, leaning closely to her horse's head for better vision, eyes squinting, for a moment we're quiet, and I can also feel Yeager's glare at the back of my head.

"Sir! It's her with the captor, she's being carried bridal style!" Reported Sasha, nodding to her and murmuring a gratitude, she slowly fell back into her place, the captor's horse was far more skilled than my horse's so it was hard to catch up, with a few minutes or so we'll end up at the gate of Karanese.

"Kirstein, follow up a flare, lets lure him in our trap, hide your capes!" I said as I carefully began untie my cape and instead of folding it neatly, I crumpled it like a paper and hid it in my horse's carriage, looking back, my members did the same.

"Braus, lead, he'll surmise you're his assistant," I said, slowing down, and going to her place while she sped up ahead to lead. Our horse's pace speeding up to catch up, our flare blaring, and for a few seconds, another flare fired up ahead of us, doing a lop-sided smile, I waited for slitting the man's throat and save Mikasa, but of course she'll just do a beeline towards Yeager, that's what only matters to her, hugging the damn brat who only gave her profanities.

(My heart aches, and I didn't know why, I've never been jealous before, but why, Mikasa? Why can't you not let go of Yeager, can't you see, I can treat you better. . .)

Nearing the place where the flare of the man last fired, entering the forest, the trees looming over us, the atmosphere changed and we followed through the footprints of his horse. Braus is now a little edgy, leading can do that to you.

"Amber! Is that you? Thank God!" A voice said in a distance, Braus now obviously shaking, I clicked my tongue and hopped down silently, the others following. "Braus, try to copy the voice." Braus looked at me as if I have two heads, before doing her infamous obviously loud swallow, and answered back high-pitched.

"Rook!" Ugh, why the cringe. Sending me shivers on my spine and goosebumps as Sasha continued the cringe-y voice, the others feeling the same. I walked, nearing towards Sasha as a figure neared.

"Amber? What happened to your voice? Something happened, where are the oth- Shit!" The figure yelled as I dashed towards Rook, but for an old man like him, he managed to block my ambush, the man gritted at his teeth, his plan's success dwindling, Eren ran where the man came from the others following him, while Springer stayed in a distance, his hands ready to trigger his hooks if needed, swords displayed, shining from the sunlight's reflection.

(Eren)

The conversation we had a while ago crossed my mind and my lungs constricted, nails digging into my nails, this feeling's been familiar, but not this intense; guilt.

"Mikasa!" I desperately yelled, my eyes searching frantically for a lean body, the others also screaming frantically while Connie stayed with Heichou, my heart's beating wild and loud, my mind creating bizarre scenes of what could've happened to her, but at last, I saw the horse at the ground laid a person I well known for all my life.

"Mikasa!" We broke into a sprint as soon as I yelled her name, her figure didn't move nor didn't she respond, a pool of blood around her shoulder, I took off my thin shirt and wrapped it in her shoulders like what Dad always does to me, my body shivering from the cold breeze hitting my bare body.

I laid her head on my lap carefully as I searched around her body for more injuries, my eyes landed on the strips of blood on her wrists, which looked angry. My heart flutters as I saw her face, so peaceful, I've never seen her face free of creases from her constant worrying, gone her apathetic face, her lips not in a thin line, brows resting instead of furrowed, gone the alert eyes she always wore.

"You know, Yeager, Corporal's right, you're damn oblivious to her feelings." Jean started, glaring at him," Cut the crap Yeager, we always watched you two bicker, she always lost because she values her friendship instead of ego, while _you_ Yeager, don't want your pride to falter. You've might even broke her heart."

"Shut up," I said, my anger getting the best of me, angry for myself, for just realizing how I treated her like an asshole, for just giving her back hatred, I just, didn't want her to disappear from my life, I just want to be the one who protects her, but I'm too far from her level even in my form. 'She cares, she's not selfish, she cares because she lost too many already Eren, that's why she kept protecting us, well, mostly you.' Armin's word rang in his ears.

"Why will I shut up? Is it because I'm telling the truth? Face it bastard, the truth hurts," Tears started to form on the corner of my eyes, from anger and from guilt, I can't handle this tension anymore, "She doesn't _deserve_ you Yeager. . ." I saw red.

 _Snap._

 _Jean, shut the fuck up. . ._

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up okay? I already know! You need not to tell it over again, she also doesn't fucking deserve _you!_ You think I'm fucking oblivious to your feelings towards her? Whatever you do, she'll never take an interest in you!" I yelled, so furious.

"Oh wow! We're talking about me huh? As if she'll even take an interest in you!"

"Of course she does!"

"What the fuck Yeager? Are you using her feelings towards you?! Well fuck you! You never even felt the same way towards her, because you think she's a nuisance to you!"

 _Nuisance? When did she even became nuisance to me?_

"That's what you've been seeing her! A block towards you're goal so that's why you always pushed her, can't you notice how she fucking cries every night? How she wipes her tears with her scarf when no one is looking or biting her tongue to hold back the sobs and whimpers?"

"Guys please stop!" Sasha intervened, the battle was intense now, I realized how far our argument is.

 _"Don't let the emotions get the best of you, it'll end up in a disaster, mostly you, **Yeager**._

My breathing ragged, my chest heaving, my hatred towards Jean vanished and tears flowed towards my face, dripping and landing on Mikasa's face, wiping my tears harshly and wiping the drop out of Mikasa's face, I sent Jean a glare, but he looks so infuriated that I had to look away, guilt eating me inside.

Did I just really use her feelings just to win over an argument? My heart aches towards the thought of it, besides when did she became of nuisance to me.

"You might've always been reasoning why you're always angry to Mikasa is because you want to protect her, not all the way around, that's what you think Eren, it's always been your excuse but Eren don't you think it's harsh using that excuse to cover up when you really hate her? Eren you hate Mikasa because she's annoying, right? Now please say that instead of that excuse you always run away with." Sasha said carefully, preventing to trigger another argument.

Defeated, I untwined the scarf off my neck and looping it around her neck, trying to copy how Mom always looped it around me, but it just ended up on how I looped it around her on our first meeting.

(Levi)

Sparring with this old man is like sparring with a mirror, he blocks all my attacks and I do the same, we fought toe to toe, our prowess in the same level, but I can see him tiring, we jumped back a few meters away from each other, breathing hard and trying to catch our breath.

"Heh, such a worthy opponent, but Rivaille, did'ja really think that I fired that flare for you to catch up? I fired that flare Rivaille, because we have back up at Karanese district, and they're already here," Pointing his thumb over his shoulders, horses' neighing was heard and the sound of wood colliding against soil says a carriage is in presence.

"Springer! Go get them!" Connie swung away, leaving me with him once again, kneeling, and putting my arms at the back to secretly dig dirt to my hands, I waited for a few moments while he just glared at me then, I threw my fists at him, once near, I threw him the soil I dug out, before dashing out.

His yells echoed through the forest as I followed Springer's blurry figure, he halted and I took on a sprint as I saw Yeager craddling Mikasa's head on his lap.

(Once again, my fists clenched at the sight of it, I badly desired to carry her to safety.)

"Oi brats," Seeing their angry faces and silent atmosphere, something says that an argument happened here, sliding off my jacket and throwing it against Yeager's built body.

I whistled for my horse as the man's back up neared, my horse is near, I can see his figure darting towards me.

"This is an ambush prepared, old man fired his flare to signal them, not for us, prepare to fight, Yeager, no shifting." The others nodded and whistled for their horses, we can still make it, we can still escape.

This time, I'm not feeling sure we're going to make it, this time my fear is getting the best of me, not Titans, but fear on humans. . .

"Strip off your gears and hand the girl!"

' _Fear on humans, because we ourselves are humans, incapable of being a monster. . . incapable to get rid of these silly emotions'_

 _Like a quill, can't function without ink, useless without it._

 _Mikasa. . ._

* * *

The horses neighed and ran away as the gun was fired in the air, the sound blaring through the forest, the fake members of Garrison, grabbed the gears and placed it at the carriage, while the members of Rivaille had their wrists cuffed at their back, the sound of footsteps was the only thing heard, a guy ushered them to get on the carriage with the nozzle of his rifle, one by one they gathered at the carriage, their faces obviously showing defeat.

"Let go of her! Get your hands fucking off her!" Eren snarled towards Rook as he carried the limp body of his adopted sister, her scarf untwined from her neck and dropping around the floor, Rook walked towards a member of his and exchanged words before nodding and headed towards his horse.

"O-oi! Halt your movements, I won't cease to fire!" The guy who ushered them at the carriage shouted at Eren as he dashed towards for the scarf, he knelt and bit the cloth before standing up, without warning, he jumped back and bent his knees to lean his ankles near his wrist and entered his feet on the looped angle of his tied wrist, thus giving more space for his arm movements, free from being tied at the back, bringing his wrist nearer to his canine teeth, just an inch before he can bite, a voice boomed,

"Do that and you can bid farewell to your girlfriend over here." His eyes darted to the man, the nozzle of his pistol aimed at her forehead.

He hates it, very very hates it being useless. He trudged back towards the carriage holding the scarf tightly, and wished that argument never happened in the first place, he looks desperately to beat the shit out of these guys and save Mikasa.


	8. Chapter 8

Armin discarded his blood-soaked cloak and stared at his long dead horse, along with myriads of cadavers laying on the floor, clutching tightly the paper in his hands, the pound of fists against the iron door below ceased and the headquarters was hushed. He wondered what to do next, he could head back at their hidden cabin and wait for Hanji, he noticed that his face is notorious all around the walls and that there is no way he can leave the headquarters.

He wandered along the cabinets to see if there are clothes he could wear to disguise himself, opening some doors he didn't see awhile ago hoping to see a wardrobe, all the cadaver's uniform were soaked with blood so he has no choice but to seek another kind of clothing.

At least a hoodie? No, no he needs his gear, how would he hide it? Garrison members don't wear it during their day-off, he also needs a horse, needs to call reinforcement, but where are the stables? He's so screwed up. With a frustrated sigh, he heads back to the myriad of cadavers, and without a care, opened the door and flew to a nearby roof, not caring who ever saw him, ditch those disguises. He looked down below and a few were looking at him in fear, pointing their finger at him; shaking.

' _Such lies they heard,'_ With a disappointed stare at the crowd, he ran towards higher grounds to scout the town below him, landing on a three story roof, he glanced down once more, scouting for clues, and noticed that between this building and a two story building is an alley, a lonely boy walking innocently.

Armin dropped down to the ground and grabbed the collar of the boy and neared his face inches away from the boy.

"So, care to tell me where the stables is?" He (tried to) drop his voice in a menacing tone. The boy easily recognized the wanted member and shook his head side to side desperate to be freed or at least a witness to help him.

" The second you scream for help, I'd shove this sword down to your throat."

"P-please, sir. Spare me!"

"Where are the horses? _Tell me!_ " The boy stares at the infuriating blue eyes, and before he could stop his tongue he muttered weakly.

"F-follow me. I really am not good at g-giving directions, sir."

"Do you think you could really fool me? Forget it you're flying with me"

"H-Haah?" Before he realized it, he was already soaring towards the three story building, Armin holding him tightly in the collar, surprised that the cloth didn't tear apart from such weight, he was thankful that it was only a kid he was threatening, they were easy to be afraid, also the boy looked like who roamed the streets often. He dropped the kid safely in the roof and looking at him sternly, which the boy shivered.

"Where?" He demanded. The boy gulped before pointing below, the stables was located somewhere isolated from civilization blocked from view by another three story building but he managed to see the stack of hays, then looking at the boy, he mocked a salute before soaring.

"O-oi! How am I gonna go-"

He no longer heard the desperate cry as he headed to the stables with speed he wasn't still used to, not minding the screaming, and pointing fingers as he sped above them and at last he reached his destination, the horses neighed and flicked their ears as they noticed his presence, looking at the horses, and finding a horse that is fit enough to ride fast in two hours, and he noticed a brown horse, staring at him as if telling Armin to pick it. With a screaming gut intuition, he walked towards the horse, grabbing a saddle in the process before opening its gate.

He led the horse to a bucket of water which drank greedily, he surmised it already ate as it ignored the hay beside the bucket of water and stared at him intently, strapping the saddle he took of, the crowd making way for him, and not soon enough he is back to the trail that'll lead him to the cabin.

Hanji will be there in two hours, going back to their cabin will take him half an hour, but calling for back-up is hopeless all Survey Corps member are in jail for a moment, maybe it'll be him, Hanji and Moblit-san. Is that enough to take his squad back?

* * *

Rook lead his horse to the other horse in the first wagon, landed and attached it to other available spot, before landing on the first wagon, staring at Mikasa, then departed. For half an hour, it was silent.

"Yeager, stop thrashing your head, it's not helping to release your gag." Levi muttered beside him, beside Rivaille, was Sasha. Connie and Jean at the other side of the wooden wagon. They were tied to the ankles, wrists behind the back, Eren has a gag to prevent self-injury. Their gear that is in between of them clanked as it bumped to each other, the thundering steps of the horses as it crashed its hooves rapidly against earth.

Rivaille looked at Rook and saw him looking down, since Rook's knee below was blocked by the door of the wagon, he surmised he's looking at Mikasa, and the way Rook eyed the girl sent his blood curdling, he doesn't even know why they're capturing Mikasa, maybe Arlert found some clues? Ah, yes what happened to that boy? Eh, he's doing good, he developed these past years, he'll manage, damn boy surpassed his height as well

Rivaille stared at the fluttering scarf in Eren's tied hands that sometimes licked the cheeks of the boy, it looked weird not seeing the ratty scarf at the brat, sure she unfurls it sometimes and drapes it to the chair behind her to avoid being victim to crumbs, but he just really wants to stare at her with the scarf, despite how ratty it is, maybe he can buy her a new one? Would she accept it? Will it mean something to her also? Or, maybe a cravat like his, what'll it look like on her? Damn attractive brat.

He needs a plan, the team is relying on him, the ropes were strong and thick, made from a fine fiber. He has this pocket knife on his boot tucked hidden, but such movements will attract the guard that is sitting beside the one who's controlling the horse, there are only few men, a total of four with Rook included, maybe he can headlock the driver and push the guard, but that'll catch the attention of Rook, who now is sitting beside Ackerman still staring at her oddly.

 _'Dammit, where's the smart ones when needed? Damn you Arlert!'_ He needs the guard distracted, even for just a few seconds. They're just ten minutes away from the wall, he needs to make his move, this is the only to chance to save his team, he won't let it happen again, never again.

 _'Petra. . .Erd. . .Gunther. . .Oluo"_

 _Tch don't dwell in the past._

As if someone heard his plan, the guard looked at his boss then towards the wall that was now seen, he wasted no time and dug his hand at his boots, desperate to reach it, the team noticed what he was doing and looked at the guard, the guard now looked back—got it.

He acted as if nothing happened, feigning to stare at the wood sadly, the guard got bored and started a conversation with his friend, Levi just stared at them as he opened the knife and started cutting through the stubborn fiber, which slowly started being loose and it dropped at his knees and started cutting at Eren's while still staring intently at the guard. The rope was loose now and it was unnoticed by the guard.

"What d'ya think of the oriental chick there?"

"Totally my type bro, heard from gossips she's ripped."

Eren and Jean who was near to hear their conversations got mad and Eren tried to shout profanities but muffled, the guard didn't mind them.

"You are not touching _her._ " Eren expected he'll hear Jean's infuriated voice but heard the threatenly voice of Rivaille, Rivaille wrapped the rope on his wrists and hid the cut under and stared wildly at the guard and the driver promising them something if they even laid a finger on her; torturous death.

"Hah, sure. You're tied there shorty."

 _Only the damn brat can call me that._

"Now, now boys!" Rook's voice reached their ears, they all perked up, and saw that he lifted Mikasa through her hair and see her grimace in pain, Rook leaned closer to her ear and held a knife nearly kissing her throat.

"You can have her yourselves if you behave like a good boy." To which he smirked deviously, and the boys cheering, all squad felt fear and anger at the same time, they helplessly watch the desperate face of Mikasa looking at them.

* * *

(Mikasa P.O.V.)

So, it is happening once again? Will I once again travel down that dark road, to recall memories I wish I've buried deep to never resurface again? Am I. . . _going to open the same wound again, that have been opened so many times?_ I wish to be held once again by the warm embrace of my parents, who treated me as if I were a precious, fragile glass. They were delicate, kind and nice.

Rook slammed me down and I laid there with my wrists tied in front of me, it really seems easy to escape, but there's something about this man, something odd, something terrifying.

I watched him talk to his driver and I remembered my knives, looking at him my hand slowly reached for my boots as I slowly bend my body, now ignoring him, I focused on getting my boots, trying to see the hilt, and it glittered, maybe I can escape this time, Ill sa-

 _Crack._

 _"Aah!"_

I retract my wrists and clutched it in my chest, tears threatening to fall and slide over my cheeks, my team was shouting my name, but I blocked it out, pain focused on my hands, my right hand took all the damage, a finger or two not in a straight line, the joint facing another angle, it felt like my bones were pulverized to dust.

I whimpered in pain, not going to scream to give him full satisfaction, I can see him smirk and throw his head in the air and laughed, so this is mere amusement to him? I'd make sure I'll skin him.

"Mikasa!"

"Oi! M'kasa! What happened?!"

"Fuck off her!"

"Quiet, you!" Ushered the guards.

"Fuck you!" Screamed Jean, the guard punched him in the jaw making him see the sky before he shook his head and looked at the smirking guard. He was about to retaliate when Sasha nudged him, telling him it's not worth it. He calmed down and just settled into a staring contest at the man before looking at the wood, palms sweaty on what could've happened to her.

Eren struggled against his bind, looking like a feral animal desperate to flee, to protect its family, his words were muffled, but he can make some of it due to his tenacious spirit.

"Fu- you! Ill f'kill yo!" Jean noticed that Heichou didn't seem to make a comment or make a move, he darted his eyes to Rivaille and shuddered at the facial expression of the man, he looks like he's ready to avenge and bring a brutal, slowly but surely death, his aura was quite scary and intimidating, a growling ferocious prey, his eyes were just like a pin now darting from the guard to Rook repeatedly.

 _'Is he gonna make a move now?'_ Jean thought, he'd free himself and Eren anyways, they should already make a move, but why haven't they? Oh right, they'll slit Mikasa's throat right away, so what will happen now? Be sent to a jail where they'll kill him? If this wasn't happening he could've been sleeping on his bed or maybe snatch a bread or chop wood.

Heck he'll even spend time with Yeager and the others, but this is what is happening, Armin's not here, Rivaille's got strength and intelligence but is he powerful enough to make such a long leap from their wagon to Mikasa's wagon that is at least nine feet apart from them? Moving at a deadly rate when one dares to jump and land on earth?

He thinks everyone's questioning themselves, trying to formulate a plan, but all their thoughts will be useless once they move, they gotta say farewell to Mikasa, a valuable soldier to humanity, this greedy, carnal men! He hates them, he was thankful to have joined the Survey Corps instead, he didn't know how hideous the MP's are.

Some are fake soldiers, like this, some involved in a black market, heck they're even stealing or killing, relishing to live in the inner walls, carefree and a good salary without even doing anything.

 _'Armin, man. . . I wish I'd had been the one left to investigate, you could free them. . . but I'm no damn strategist like you!'_ Jean thought.

"Oi! We're here." The horses slows down into a walk and huffed they're at the wall now with some fake Garrison members relaxing near the gate and stood up greeting them exaggeratedly, drunk ass bastards.

"Got the girl?" A Garrison said, peeking inside the carriage where Rook now stood and smirked, looking past the first wagon and into the second were the wanted members and their gears, he whistled.

"Niiicce, doubled cash, you overdid yourself this time Rook! Oi, where's Amber?"

Rook shook his head sadly and the man took the note, his smile faded. Then Rook clapped and Garrison members started moving, they slid down the door of the wagon and grabbed the gears, the guard ushered them down his rifle in his hand, Rook started a conversation which looked like the leader of the Garrison, they were at least fifteen now. Levi and Eren struggled to maintain their binds in place, scared to be caught.

"Eren." Rivaille whispered, Eren snapped his head to the Corporal and stared at him with his eyebrows raised. "Let's go closer to Mikasa then, shift then I'll kill some of them got it?"

Kill. Kill for Mikasa, sure. He'd done it before, why not do it again?

Eren nodded grimly.

"Oi! Separate the squad from her!" Rook yelled then ran to Mikasa who's kneeling on the ground, then glared at Levi.

'Fuck.' Levi and Eren thought in unison.

* * *

 **Hello, I know this hasn't updated since December, and I deeply apologize for that, and thank you for those who reviewed on my stories, I know that when the story finally updated we always have something to say sorry for and indeed yes.**

 **I now study in a school that is no longer average for me, this is a challenge, and I really wanted to get a first place, sadly I only placed fifth. I mostly have family problems one being with money, and they encourage me to even at least place third or second since it can decrease the tuition fee, but now I have a lot of free time.**

 **I'll try now to update this weekly or monthly, because sometimes I may not find the motivation to do so, and I've already brainstormed a lot of new stories in which I'm desperate to publish as soon as I finished this.**

 **So, about the carriage I changed it into a wagon, I was actually planning it to be a Prairie Schooner (If you're lazy to search it and watched the OVA's of SNK it is the transportation when the bandits stole Eren's group gear along with Hist-oops Christa (Actually Episode 30 was just released but maybe some of you haven't watch it, so watch it!) So I think you know now what a Prairie Schooner is, still don't? Then search for it.)**

 **Please, leave reviews! I'm craving for it! Besides it lifts my spirits up when you liked the story and motivates me ;')**

 **Please?~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hange dropped off her horse and landed swiftly on her feet, and gave the reins to Moblit which he mingled with his reins, the cabin was quiet and made them alarmed, the cabin was always lively when they drop by for a visit, confirming her suspicions she opened the door and the creak echoed inside the cozy cabin, where is the Levi Squad? Speaking of the latter where is he? She went deeper inside the cabin with Moblit trailing behind her, they opened each doors to find it empty, the door of Mikasa was widely opened so they peeked in and saw the unmade bed.

"Is she present? The others bed are made." Moblit asked.

"No wait, something's fishy here, let's search the stables across the cabin." Hange exited the room and went down, her eyes wandering everywhere to give her a clue of what's going around.

The creaking sound of the stairs made as they went down scared them a little, it was like giving away their position, they're weaponless and could be ambushed anytime and anywhere.

Once outside they rushed to the stables and found the stables empty.

"Where could they have gone to?" Hanji said, stroking her chin, she noticed a few miles away a figure riding a horse headed towards their way.

" _HANJI-SAN! MOBLIT-SAN!"_ They noticed the voice as soon as they saw the blonde hair swaying along the breeze.

He abruptly pulled the reins making the horse stand on its hind legs making Armin fall towards the earth.

"Hanji-san! Mikasa and the Levi Squad, they were taken, we- I need your help!"

"Woah! Woah! Slow down! Take it easy, Armin." Hanji offered her water in which he finished less than a second, they let him rest first, catching his breath, after some few minutes they sat on the porch of th cabin, waiting for the news.

"Who took them?"

"Human traffickers...feigning as Military Police soldiers." Armin said, casting his eyes away on her and stared at the sky, wondering where they are right now, are they safe? Did they capture Rook and took Mikasa? He was sure of it, Rivaille was there, he needs to trust on them yet, what is this nagging feeling?

"Where? We need to go fast!" Hanji stood up abruptly while Moblit returned with their horses, already fed. Armin told them that he'll lead the way so on they go towards he last saw the signal.

* * *

"That's it, go in there slowly mutts, I don't want you planning something up on your sleeves, we'll make sure this plan is successful." The henchmen of Rook said, aiming the muzzle of his rifle at them as they loaded the wagon, rounding the wall to go unnoticed and enter Wall Sina and slipping underneath Mitras, and sell their _products._ When the last member entered, he entered aiming the muzzle at the most threatening soldier; Rivaille, who was looking at him with infuriated eyes, slanted.

"We're complete here! Go!" The driver heard and signaled the horse, they started rounding the walls, with the first wagon was Rook, they were the middle, another wagon with their gears on it, and some barrels they do not know what contains of it, it was windy, making the gears clank to each other, and the soldiers hair kissing his brows and eyes, making him sweep them away, cursing himself on why did he even get bangs in the first place.

The soldier took a moment to look at the forest behind them, away from their camp, and dare he say he noticed something? Nah, it's just his imagination. With his thoughts of their plan being successful, overlooking simple yet suspicious things could make it their downfall.

* * *

"Silently follow them, they're running at a slow speed, we could catch up, yet there will be no foliage to cover us if they even go farther the next hour, they're rounding the wall to get in to Sina I think..." Hanji said before once again tracking them at a safe distance, gears and weapons ready, they'll take their squad back he's sure.

They soon urge their horse to run when they were sure the hooves won't be heard because their enemy was slowly being out of sight, half an hour already passed and they needed to fight with the help of this forest, the trees were as just tall as Eren's rogue titan, the foliage thick, but that's fine.

"Let's commence the mission!" They left the horse and with a safe distance passed the wagons with their speed and settled a far away distance from them and hid on the branches, their weapons aiming.

"The first open wagon is Rook, the second wagon contains Rivaille and his squad and the last contains their gear, only a driver no guard." Armin said when he took a peek of the wagons when they passed by.

"Here they come, we kill all the drivers first got it? We have no time for just causing minor injuries, this is a threatening situation and we need to threaten them also, don't hesitate, got it?" Hanji said to them, mostly likely to Armin, Armin breathed in and prepared himself.

Hooves, here they come the first wagon came to view and noticed Mikasa's with Rook, Moblit shot the driver, at the same millisecond Armin and Hanji did too, and pressed their bodies against the branch to hide their position.

The sound of profanities was palpable, Armin, who has a foliage of leaves beside him took a peek, and saw that Mikasa's being help up by Rook, while Rook scanned for the shooters, a guard came out of the second wagon, and minimizing his movements, he aimed at the guard, and shot. The sound made his ears ring and he pressed his body once again at the branch, Rook now cursing loudly seeing his last guard die before his eyes.

"Ah!" A feminine voice shouted; Mikasa! Armin tried to take a peek, and noticed that Rook was grasping her neck tightly and saw her struggle to breathe, Armin did not panic, he tried not to, he noticed Eren peeking out of the second wagon, his hands already untied before making a dash at his gear, Rivaille following making for his gear, in less than a minute the two were dressed, Rivaille sneaked at Rook by crouching beside the wagon. Armin tapped their shoulders telling them if they noticed, and they said yes.

"Either come down now,or this is the end of her life." Rook snarled, eyes flickering back and forth trying to find his foes. An elbow at the side of his face made him lose contact with the girl and stumble at the wagon, when he dare opened his eyes, Rivaille was already grasping the girl with pin-like eyes glaring at him.

" _Don't touch her"_ He hissed, words menacing, reminding him, " _She's mine..."_

"This won't be the end Rivaille! I will make sure of it!" Soon after he said that, a gunshot pierced through his head, making him lay down with his own pool of blood.

Gas hissed and landed the three who came to rescue them.

"I knew you could do it," Rivaille said to Armin who nodded sheepisly. "we were slowly losing hope, that Mikasa will be rescued, but alas here we are, thanks Arlert, you too shitty glasses."

"So now that we have our reunion! Let's dump these bodies and let em decay and take their wagons, it'll be very useful once we move out, the MP's already tracked our cabin and they'll be going there at sunset, we still have a couple of hours to pack our things and scram, we'll use the mountain path as our way and seek shelter to the abandoned castle." Hanji said as she started to drag away the guard, members of Rivaille once they set foot on the ground they ran at their friend, and Rivaille noticed that he was still holding her like a fragile glass.

One thing worried him, she wasn't responding, was that a blush on her cheeks? Rivaille couldn't help the reddening of his cheeks as he stared away at her porcelain face, not wanting to let go, he slowly sat, signaling Mikasa to also sit and take a rest, her right hand was absolutely fractured and he took out a bandage as her friends bombarded her questions. He wrapped the bandage carefully to prevent severe pain. A weight added to the wagon and he looked at Eren, carefully (menacingly..?) as he tried to talk with his non-responding sister.

"Just be quiet for a while, let her regain her senses, I have to say but there are chances she could have a PTSD, depending on what she experienced during a ride with that man." Hanji pointed at the man being dragged away by Moblit, her friends nodded and decided to help dumping the bodies, Eren staring at his sister, before at Rivaille, and he too left.

Rivaille just finished bandaging her hands and signaled Hanji, Hanji hopped on the wagon and scrutinized her shot shoulder, Hanji looked every angle and saw that the bullet wound was deep, and thankfully her joint was still intact, Hanji then started to remove the bullet wound after Moblit giving her their first-aid. "Mikasa..." Rivaille whispered at her hear, wanting to get a reaction, dying to know if she was okay, his concerned murmur did not go unnoticed when Hanji heard it and hid her smile.

After dumping, cleaning their wounds and Mikasa in the schooner wagon with Rivaille, they prepared to go back for their cabin, the other members at the last wagon driving the horses with Hanji and Moblit at the first wagon, Sasha driving Rivaille's wagon. Rivaille sat down next to the sleeping Mikasa beside him, and stared at her angelic face, her shoulder wrapped with a tourniquet while her fractured hand at her chest, slowly rising and deflating as she breathes.

Not expecting his own body to move to move aside her hair that covered her eyes, his cheeks flushed and tried to take a peek at the last wagon and saw Yeager glaring at him, Mikasa turned and unconsciously hugged his legs;trying to find a pillow, and he cleared his throat to prevent the gasp of surprise coming out. Darting his eyes away from the girl he knew he loved and settled glaring with Yeager on who turned to look away, defeated.

" _She's mine."_

* * *

 ** _And that's it! IT has been a long time since I updated this, so enjoy the chapter, if even you're still reading this huhu._**

 ** _Read and Review! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO SO OUR CLASS WAS SUSPENDED AND I WAS GIVEN MORE TIME TO STUDY FOR MY EXAMS! SINCE WE ALSO HAVE A HOLIDAY I HAVE TIME TO WRITE! YEY!**

 **THANK YOU TO MY LATEST READER WHO REVIEWED YOU GAVE ME CONFIDENCE HUHUHU I LOVE YOU T^T**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 _"She's mine."_ Eren read Levi's lips and couldn't help but be infuriated, how dare he?! Yet, why does he feel defeated?

 _'Maybe, maybe Levi will be the one to be with her when I'm gone...he'll make her happy, unlike me who just caused her pain...She deserves someone better than me...and it is you; Levi, just please treat her like a princess.'_ Eren thought and a tear slipped by and dropped on the rapidly moving wagon, and he couldn't help but glance back to Levi's wagon.

As expected, Levi was still glaring at him, with a sigh, Eren mouthed, _'Take care of her.'_

 _'I will, more than like you treated her.'_

And it stung.

Levi gripped Mikasa closer as he glared at Eren after he said his reply, satisfied that Eren got the message to lay off with his woman.

Mikasa already became comfortable at his legs and were murmuring incoherent words as she dreamt about paradise. Levi traced the scar on her right eye, then her jaw then chin and her smooth,long lashes.

'She's so pretty' He thought; fascinated on how such a perfect woman could live.

"To heck with the rules." He muttered darkly, Erwin will not approve of this but he doesn't care.

* * *

 _'Mikasa...'_

 _'Okasa? Otosa?'_

 _'Mikasa..'_

 _'Who are you?'_

 _Mikasa was once back again to her old home, feeling nostalgic. Yet the unknown voice made her feel uncomfortable, frantically looking around to spot the source of the voice, there was no one._

 _Then she saw Eren, just outside their cabin, he smiled, waving then suddenly Armin was at his side too, smiling at her with those innocent eyes then suddenly blood coated their bodies and their smile grew weary, then...they ran._

 _Away from her._

 _She ran too towards them desperate to reach them. Why are they running? Is something behind them? She looked back but it was only the cabin she once saw as home. She's the strongest yet, why are they running so fast suddenly? She can't catch up at their pace, it was like that for a few minutes, but with how fast she is running to catch up with them only slowed her down, and suddenly she can't keep up at all and she watched desperately as they ran, not even looking back to say a goodbye,or a farewell...? Tears suddenly dripped down on her porcelain face, as her hand reached out to nothing._

 _"Why did you leave me...Was I already useless?" Next she became a mess, crying out her heart that has been tolo cold but warm for them...she has built up walls that nothing can penetrate but them, mastered the masking of her emotions but smiled with the two of them, but with those two gone...all she had done for them...was it useless._

 _It took her awhile to regain her senses, and the rapid footsteps behind her became palpable, then she looked up to see it was Rivaille._

 _"Oi brat," He huffed, trying to catch his breath, "Never run too fast on which I can't catch up with you. Look I know that they outran you... I know that you loved them...that you don't want to be alone but..." Tears gathered at his face and dripped down to Mikasa's pants," please, don't outran me too, I love you too, and I don't want to be alone too, you're the only one I can keep up while the others have left me...just please stay...I'll do anything, anything...but please, I beg of you, never leave me alone in this merciless world." He hugged her tightly as if she'll disappear the second he released her, he breathed in her scent, tears damping her scarf and he felt relieved when she hugged him back._

* * *

 __'Mikasa...'

'Mikasa... wake up shitty brat.'

She woke up with Rivaille's eyes that was too close for comfort. Her lips parted and she licked them unconsciously with Rivaille glancing at her lips and it was awkward for them.

"W-were here brat. Get your damn ass up."

"H-hai..." She blurted...her heart palpitating.

"Mikasa? Why're you crying?" Levi stared at her in concern, scrutinizing her bruises if it was bleeding or her expertly wrapped tourniquet was in need of changing.

"Uh, this is nothing!" She replied, cherry-coated cheeks and looking at the earth beside him, and Levi decided it was cute.

"C'mon." He said lending a hand to her, she looked at it doubtfully and Levi decided to slip his arms in her knees and back before (huffing a breath) lifting her, and unashamedly exited the wagon as if it was normal, the squad looked at them as if it was the most incredulous thing ever.

"H-heichou..." Jean drawled,the others stared while Hanji was cackling in the background. 

"What is it, horse-face?" a high pitched 'huh?!' followed through

"This my woman, lay off." 

" **EEH?!"**

* * *

 **Yo! That's it for chapter ten! Hope you enjoyed now since the conflict's gone we will now focus on this cute badass couple /**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HUHUHUHUHU T^T Thanks for the support guys! :D

Also sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll give you a nice chapter next time, well this is 10 of 13 chapters huhuhuhu it's ending!


	11. Chapter 11

Packing their supplies was easier than they thought, only a few crates occupied the first wagon, the scorching heat dampening their clothes as they finished packing, and searched the cabin if they left anything, the beds are tucked, the kitchen was clean, courtesy of Heichou, everyone gathered at the porch to take a breath, their voices low as they stared at the two ravenettes, after the scene a while ago, everyone was dumbstruck-ed, not knowing what to do nor react, besides Eren and Hanji for they were expecting it, Jean looked miserable as he sighed, before staring away at the two ravenettes occupying the sofa in the living room.

"I didn't uh, expect them to have a relationship..." Connie muttered awkwardly as he munched his bread slowly, savoring the fresh baked bread that Sasha prepared for all of them, the others was still feeding the horses, checking the wagons for any possible damage or anything that may cause a malfunction.

"All of us didn't, Connie... Mikasa, she always hated Rivaille, and I don't know how it disappeared, replaced by this useless romance." Jean petted a horse as it neared him, sensing his jealousy and anger, and nibbled at his collar.

"You're just saying that because Mikasa ain't yours." Sasha said, dodging a bread after but regretted it, she dashed for it before it could even touch the ground, stood up and glared at Jean who was now looking away as if nothing just happened.

"Dude! I spend a lot of effort here! Also, don't waste some precious food!" She yelped, and gave it back to Jean who muttered an apology. Sasha diverted her gaze to the wagons and saw Eren, his eyes lifeless as he stared at the surface of the wagon, and she understood his heartbreak, but she wished that he didn't have to be focused on the titans all the time, besides, why do you covet something so far, acting blind to the ones in your grasps?

Sasha's father thought her to cherish everything she has, because others do not even have the luxury to live under a roof, eat fancy meals, only stale bread was given to their outreached hands, and if you didn't cherish it, you'll never know what you have until it's gone, she cherished every simple things she could ever lay her hands to.

Peeking at the ravenettes she was shocked as Levi neared Mikasa's sleeping face and _dude. Her eyes widened. She ships them._

* * *

After telling Kirschtein to lay off his woman, he entered the cold cabin and set her down the couch, grabbing a blanket to drape over her vulnerable form, she looked so tiny inside the blanket, she looked so fragile he was scared that she'll break. He sat down across her and simply stared as her squad looked at her in concern and started packing their things quietly, steps soft to avoid applying pressure to the stairs too much for Mikasa might wake up. He observed as Braus adorned herself with an apron, taking out ingredients that he didn't even know that existed behind the cabinets before preparing as what he knows due to the ingredients; a bread, maybe he'll get a two or three for the two of them.

As the last crate have been brought down, their fresh bread in between him and Mikasa, the others outside, he dared to approach her as others chattered outside, the door open, and the wind swayed Mikasa's tresses and landed on her porcelain face, he knelt down in front of her and swiped away the tresses, and he looked at her cherry lips, daring him, tempting him, she's still asleep.

His heart raced as he neared her face, blood rushing to him making him dizzy, it was so tempting, the patience he practiced so well was thrown out the window, he recalled all of his memories with her, the angelic laugh she sent to Eren and Armin that he accidentally eavesdropped, all her rare smiles she sent to her friends, but what he cherished the most was her cute flushed face when he offered a hand moments a while ago, all of it fueling his desires.

So he kissed her, softly, and it sent shivers to his spine, wondering how a strong woman could have a soft lips, he cradled her jaw, cherishing the moment even he knew she'll be angry at him, it was **_SO WORTH IT,_** he took his time before he rose up, his hands supporting him, and he was breathless, he loved her so much, his heart was palpitating, it was getting harder to breath, his vision swarmed but she was clear, and _damnit, her eyes were open._

This is the first time, where he can't escape, staring at the protruding eyes that saw his soul, his heart palpitated faster, pupils dilating and they were staring at each other, Levi's mouth open, and he was desperate for air, she sat up on the couch, taking her time to avoid pain, and it was scaring him.

* * *

 _He kissed me._

Was all she thought, her heart racing as her mind can't process another idea, they stared at each other for eternity and she subconsciously sat up, her cheeks was on fire, the tips of her ears tinted in maroon.

 _And boy did she craved more._

 _Time went slow as she knelt across him neared him, snaked her hands in his nape and she dared to kiss him._

 _It was fascinating for the both of them._

"Mikasa! Rivaille We're going no- NEVERMIND! DAMNIT!" Jean roared, closing the door furiously it reverberated the whole cabin.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, I kind of used this to distract me, I was chosen to be a muse, and me and my partner were the only ones to join in our section, and I was just kinda forced into it, and I was so terrified that I couldn't do it, so I practiced and practiced, and when it was my time to answer, I stuttered, all of my thoughts thrown away and it was my partner who only made sense, so when we got off the stage, I ran at the bathroom.

I was thinking **_THAT MY SECTION RELIED IN ME, AND I FREAKING FAILED THEM, IT WAS FINE FOR THEM AFTERWARDS BUT I JUST WISH I COULD TAKE BACK TIME._**


	12. Chapter 12

They already reached a far good distance from the cabin when torches appeared where the cabin is, telling them that the Military Police have already reached the cabin, though no people; it made Levi smirk, seeing those pigs face fall in disappointment would be satisfying if he had a chance to see it though, they were already in the mountainous path, discreetly going back to the abandoned castle, and take shelter there for a while and plan how to remove their false wanted.

The night was cold, the breeze was lapping their skin and they shivered, being in a high altitude doesn't really help with their fatigue, soon Levi will have to switch places with Sasha, who was behind the wheels, he held Mikasa closer to his built frame to at least lessen his shivering, even though they were adorned with their thick clothes, the wind seems to penetrate the fabric, he laid his head on her shoulder, and tried to catch some sleep, even just only a little to regain their energy for the upcoming trials.

But his body said otherwise.

When he woke up, there was a lack of warmth as he woke up to a makeshift pillow and a scarf adorned in his neck, he sniffed her feminine scent; jasmine. He closed his eyes, and realized his body was no longer taut but relaxed, the sweet aroma of sustenance made his paunch growl and he decided to eat for he too, is also thirsty. He took his time stretching his limbs and hopped of the wagon, the scene before him was a dirt clearing encircled by lush foliage, in the center is a bone fire with a metallic pot on top.

He saw the raven hair amongst the brunette and blonde hairs, he approached her and the squad looked at him before unconsciously making way for they can not determine his motives, he sat next to her and suddenly took her bowl and started eating.

"Heeey," She whined, _Mikasa Ackerman never whined._ "That's mine, _Sir."_

Fully realizing what just happened he gave it back to her sharply as if the bowl had burned him, now noticing Mikasa's bare neck and the comfortable scarf wrapped around his neck, he tried to act that there's no scarf around his neck, but there's something nagging the way her slender neck is bare, he grabbed his cravat in his pocket and threw it to her, she looked stupefied, wondering what to do with this piece of cloth, the entire squad staring at their unusual yet waggish interaction.

She unfolded the pristine cravat before tucking it in her collar, and despite it being the Corporal's, it suited her just fine.

"So, with now all of us awake, we're still an hour or two away from our destination, as we're going there we would plan how to get rid of those MP's tracking us, we still haven't heard about Erwin actually, so we'll need to be careful and fast." Hanji said before looking at Levi with a knowing glance; _it's against the rule, Levi._

 _I know, but can also have an advantage._

Hanji sighed and just planned to talk to Levi later, but them being together, it can raise hope for everyone.

They still have a long way to go, but they're sure they can make it through.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this short chapter, and this will be the ending of this story, thank you for everyone who've read this and appreciated it, thank you for all your support! I'm sorry I haven't been able to reach this story about to Chapter 13, I'll finish some of my stories and start another one.**

 **I hope you continue to support me! I'm currently having a hard time, my mother has a stage 4 Lung Cancer, please pray with me to eradicate this deadly disease, thank you once again!**


End file.
